A Malfoy Named Weasley
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Laura was special, she was sent away from the horrid life she would have lived. She was now a Weasley! But what happens when a figure from her past comes back to haunt her? EDITED! 800 reads! Yaay! So, review please!
1. Hide and seek

In the world we live in half of everything we, see, hear, or read is fake. People are very easily deceived because most people trust others easily. If a person walked up to you acting very friendly, maybe playing with a yoyo would you say Hi back? Most people would, so they make friends that way. Yet, they could be a death eater or an Azkaban escapee in disguise. There is no way to know whose lying and who's not. Well, you could go up to everyone who crosses your path and force veritaserum down their throat, then question them. Afterwards I seriously doubt they would go play with you.

This is the story of a girl. She's living a lie and only one person knows who she really is. Ok, quite a few people do find out, _eventually_. I think in order for you to fully understand we need to start at the beginning. Well not the very beginning but when the girl was about 5.

"Draco, lets play!" Five year old Laura Malfoy begged. Draco gowned, he had just gotten home. He was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and had come home for winter break. The last thing he wanted to do was to play a little kids game. Don't get me wrong, he loved his baby sister. She was just so innocent and full of life, but that would soon change and Draco knew it.

"You hide and I'll stay here and count to a billon." Draco replied. He then fake covered his eyes. He quickly uncovered his eyes as his Father entered the room.

"Draco we need to talk." Lucius Malfoy said. Then the two went into the living room. Draco plopped down on the couch as his father closed and locked the door.

"We have learn that a new, never mind. Something has come up. And Laura has got to go." Mr. Malfoy explained. "I'm leaving that to you. You need practice if you're going to be a death eater. Now I want her gone tonight and dispose of the body." Draco didn't want to be a death eater, and he didn't want to kill his baby sister. The a thought entered his mind, he could stage it.

"Ok." Draco replied, leaving his thoughts.

"See you at dinner, no Laura." Mr. Malfoy left and Draco was alone. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to send her somewhere else where she would be raises anti-death eater. He needed a Gryffindor family. Then it clicked, the Weasley's. He may have hated them so much but she would grow up right there. And they wouldn't just throw her out, well he hoped not. Draco left to find a little girl with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Laura!" Draco called. He had spent a half an hour looking for the little devil. He pushed her door open and there she was, asleep on her floor.

"Laura wake-up." Draco whispered. The little girl woke up.

"What?" Laura asked. Draco pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing with that?" Laura whispered afraid.

"You're going on a trip." He replied. And with a flick of his wand and a little spell Laura was lout of sight, well his sight.

"Draco!" Laura cried. She then spun out of the room, and landed in a yard in the country.

"Hello?" She whispered. She looked around desperately for something she remembered. It's must confusing for a five year old to just appear someplace. Then three people about Draco's age, two boys and a girl approached her. Unknown to her they were Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ron asked. Laura backed up a little.

"Daddy says not to talk to strangers." Laura whispered.

"Why don't you come with us, so you can have some ice cream?" Hermione offered. Everything Laura was thinking about were whisked to the back of her head. All she wanted was the ice cream. She eagerly nodded.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked as they approached the burrow.

"Laura." They walked inside.

"Mum, we found a kid in the yard!" Ron hollered as they walked inside. Harry smiled, as he watched the girl devour the ice cream in record time.


	2. All Grown up kind of

Chapter Two

All grown up (kind of)

A/N- not HBP compatible

"Mum, are they here?" Laura yelled running down the stairs. Today everyone was coming home for her birthday party. Laura was already turning 12, Harry and them were already about 22, Ginny was 21, and well you figure out the rest. It was much quieter now; it was just Laura and her parents. Yet, Laura didn't mind she had never actually been their when all seven still lived their, being nine years younger then Ginny.

"We are!" Ron and Hermione yelled. Laura bounded down the final steps and ran to greet her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. They were going to get married after the war was over, but when that was nobody knew.

"So how old will you be?" Ron teased. Laura rolled her eyes before answering.

"I'm twelve." She replied. She smiled as Fred and George walked in.

"Not until tomorrow if I'm correct." George corrected Laura.

"My birthday was yesterday." She replied. Laura really wanted present time to come.

"Laura!" A girl squealed. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Hope!" She yelled pretending to be excited. Hope was Fleur and Bill's daughter. She was 11, and much to Laura's displeasure would most likely be in Gryffindor. Over the next half hour various family members arrived, as did certain Order members and others Laura didn't know.

"Can you get everyone seated for dinner?" Molly asked Laura who had just entered the kitchen. Laura nodded before walking into the living room, den area. She hopped onto an empty chair.

"Everybody outside for dinner!" She hollered, it quieted down and everyone head for the many connect tables outside. That was one good thing; Laura's birthday was in August, the 21st to be exact. It was very hot out so they could very well eat out their. Maybe 20 minutes and a few shattered plates later everyone was settled. Laura was sitting between Ron and Hope. Bill, Harry, and Fred were directly across. Mrs. Weasley clanked her glass, the table settled.

"Were here today because it's Laura's 12th birthday. It seems like just yesterday se was turning 6. And now well," She started. "After this she'll, and" She was cut off.

"I'm dieing of old age here, so I'll cut in, it's my birthday, so eat!" Laura yelled. There were a few murmurs of laughter as she shoveled some mashed potatoes into her mouth. Her mother looked at her from across the table.

"I us ungry." She said sweetly shrugging biting another slice of bread.

"You're starting this year right?" Laura asked. Hope nodded.

"Then I would avoid Hermione." Hope finished for Laura. Laura laughed, gulping down Ron's pumpkin juice.

"Hey that was mine!" Ron complained.

"Mine now." She said taking another sip. The Molly appeared from behind her, holding a lit cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Laura, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Laura took a big breath, and then put out all 12 candles. Afterwards she eagerly cut herself a piece of cake and shoved the cake aside, digging in.

"You dropped the cake." Hope said. She looked down; the remains of a cake covered the ground. Laura ignored it and went back to her own piece.

"I wanted a piece." Ron muttered.

"Use uor aund" Laura replied, mouth full of cake. Ron pulled out her mouth and repaired the fallen cake. It was then cut up and passed around until everyone had a piece.

"No what's odd?" Hope asked.

"What?" Laura replied.

"You have blonde hair." Hope explained. "Everyone has red hair, even I do."

"Well I don't" Laura replied casually. She didn't really care, but naturally she was curious.

"You don't what?" Hermione asked. She had come over to talk Laura.

"She doesn't have red hair its blonde." Hope answered. Hermione just shrugged, pretending she didn't know. The subject was quickly pushed aside as Laura head toward a table covered in different colored and sized packages. She went to open one when a strange man, with Laura's white blonde hair and ice blue eyes pushed the gate open.

"Laura?" He asked.


	3. A Blast from the Past

A Malfoy named Weasley

Chapter three- A blast from the past

"Mum." Laura Yelled. It didn't seem right; a man who looked somewhat like Laura had entered the yard.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She came over to Laura.

"That man, who is it?" Laura asked. Molly Weasley stopped dead in her tracts; Draco Malfoy was standing in their yard. She of coarse knew Laura was a Malfoy, she had known since Laura's serious quiddtich innocent when she was 7. Molly wasn't going to tell Laura, not ever if she could help it. The girl was so young when she came here; she just never thought Draco Malfoy would show up on their doorstep.

"Never you mind." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Draco Malfoy's mind was spinning. He had no idea why he was here, well maybe he did. It was his sister, Laura's twelfth birthday. All he wanted to do was stop by, now he was clueless why. Then it hit him, he had to spread word. The girl was wanted now that they knew she was alive.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry demanded walking over to Draco. Now Draco was positive he shouldn't have come.

"Nothing Potter, I just wanted to wish my sister happy birthday." He growled back. Harry was confused.

"You have the wrong party Malfoy." Harry spat, drawing his wand.

"No I don't." He replied.

Laura knew she knew who it was, she just wasn't sure how. Then two memories floated into her head.

_She looked down from where she was on a broom. Draco was holding her so she wouldn't fall. _

"_I'm scarred!" She wined. Draco fluffed her hair. _

"_I won't drop you." Draco confirmed. Laura was still queasy, she was only three and didn't like being high up. Draco flipped the broom over, Laura fell. _

"_Draco!" She screeched. He dived down to catch her. He grabbed her hands and her back grazed the grass. But a piece of glass cut Laura's back, her back looked red. _

The next memory entered her mind.

"_Draco, lets play!" Five year old Laura Malfoy begged. Draco gowned, he had just gotten home... _

"_You hide and I'll stay here and count to a billon." Draco replied. He then fake covered his eyes. Laura ran off in search of a place to hide. Not the kitchen cupboard or the closet, Laura thought. She reached her own room and looked around. There was no place there to hide. Laura decided on the closet so she sat down, and waited. After awhile Draco didn't come so she climbed out and fell asleep on the floor. _

"_Laura!" Draco called. He had spent a half an hour looking for the little devil. He pushed her door open and there she was, asleep on her floor. _

"_Laura wake-up." Draco whispered. The little girl woke up. _

"_What?" Laura asked. Draco pulled out his wand. _

"_What are you doing with that?" Laura whispered afraid. _

"_You're going on a little trip." He replied. And with a flick of his wand and a little spell Laura was lout of sight, well his sight._

Then it hit Laura, she was related to him. The thing that confused her was why she wasn't living with him. Did she do something? She head towards Draco, she wanted to know what was up.

"Draco, it was more then a little trip." Laura spat. Ron, Harry, and Draco all looked at her.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I said, "What are going to do with that". You said "you're going on a little trip"." Laura retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded.

"Do you know where I was until I was five?" She challenged. Ron was speechless, she knew what was going on and he most definitely didn't.

"Why Draco?" Laura yelled. She was very frustrated at her "brother" at the moment.

"It was for your own good." Draco replied he didn't even raise his voice.

"How could it be for my own good?" She screeched.

"They wanted me to kixl you. How do you kxll your baby sister?" He mumbled. Laura had no idea what to do, or say. She wanted to hug him, but yet she wanted to yell at him too.

"Oh." That was all she could manage.


	4. The Truth, well kind of, for now

A Malfoy named Weasley

Chapter 4, The Truth, well kind of not, but for now it is.

There was a very awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say, either that or they didn't want to break the silence. Laura had one question burning in her head she had to ask it.

"Why did they want me dead?" Laura asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"There was a prophecy about you." Draco slowly answered. Ron was just standing there; he couldn't even get over the fact that Laura was a Malfoy, a Malfoy named Weasley.

"It said born on the 21st of August to a side a girl will be born. She will have powers; they could help the side opposite her born only if she is placed in the right place where she will grow up opposite her parentage." Draco recited from memory. Laura let the thought sink in before she realized what it meant.

"What kind of powers?" Laura questioned. Draco shrugged.

"So is their any reason you're here?" Harry asked Draco. Draco sighed.

"They know the death eaters. They want her dead." He replied. Laura started to get nervous, she didn't want it to be true their was no way it could. Laura wanted to go back to being Laura Weasley, end of story. Yet, in the matter of minutes she was a whole new person, a person who was supposed to do something important. Laura could barley light up a room with her wand, nerveless kill a guy.

"They want to, to." Laura couldn't even finish her sentence.

"If she stays here she'll be dead by Friday." Ron confirmed. They all knew the burrow wasn't hidden at all; it didn't take a genius to find them.

"We should talk to your Mum." Harry decided. So they went to see Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was terrified for her daughter. When it came to lives she believed every word anyone would say. She had no reason to believe Draco would do harm, it was his sister after all. She kept crying and hugging Laura, to hard for her well being. And well, Laura seemed pale.

"She should leave the country." Draco advised.

"You can't just send a twelve year old to a new country alone." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I'll take her, we'll go to America." Draco countered. It was quiet as everyone thought.

"I suppose if it's for her well being." Ron admitted. He still wasn't keen on it, but if it was the only way.

"I think we have too." Mrs. Weasley confirmed. I don't think anyone knew why all the sudden they trusted him with their sister/daughter. Even though Draco Malfoy was certain to become a death eater when Ron and Harry were at school. Or maybe it was because it was really his sister, or at least that was what he said.

"When are we going to leave?" Laura asked. She didn't want to go, but she supposed it her life depended on it. Draco thought a long time, a very long time.

"We leave tomorrow so pack your bags." He decided. Laura hugged her mother tightly before running upstairs to pack as it was nearing nine. That night nobody in the burrow slept well, not a single person. And as if only moments later it was morning. Laura ate her eggs very slowly. She didn't want to leave for a new country with a man she just met. But in order to survive she had to.

"Ready?" Draco asked. The clock had just struck 9 and everything was ready to go. Laura sighed, hugged everyone tightly. She just looked around before smiling sadly and walking out the door. Then Draco did the unexpected, he grabber her arm and put his wand to a mark on his arm. The two disappeared to a place only known to Draco.

A/N—sorry it's so short but it didn't fit with the last chapter, or the next one. And if your reading this please put the word pumpkin in your review, yes that means i would love for you to review!


	5. America, i hope, or well think

A Malfoy Named Weasley

Chapter 5- Not in America

Trust. After you have trust, you have everything. Sometimes trust is had to gain. As in Draco's case, he couldn't just walk up and drag Laura away. He tricked the Weasley's into thinking he was something he wasn't. They thought he cared, or maybe it was the situation. If someone said they could save your daughter if you let them go with that person, would you let them? Or would you sit home, her life at steak.

"Draco, where are we?" Laura asked. They were in a darkly lit room; Draco was gripping Laura's hand with a death grip. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Laura's neck.

"Don't say a word." Draco replied coldly.

Laura was silent as Draco led her down a hall. She didn't know why Draco brought her here, but she didn't like it, not a bit. It didn't seem like America, but she had never been there. He lead her down towards a room, it seemed different form the rest. Then she realized this room was much, much colder.

Inside there were rows and rows of doors. They weren't normal doors, they were steel. Each door had heavy blocking spells, so nobody could escape from one. Draco led her to one with a number 14 on it. He opened the door and shoved Laura inside. Quickly he slammed the door and locked it.

Laura was trusted into a small, dimly lit room. No, I wouldn't even call it a room it was a cell. The floor was stone and the walls were brick. The only other thing in the room besides Laura was a few strands of hay. Laura slid down to the ground. She pulled her legs in, so if formed a ball of sorts. Then she bawled, she was scared to death.

The next morning Laura woke up on a hard unfamiliar ground. She sat up and her memory flashed back to her. Now Laura was positive she wasn't in America, and she was positive she needed to leave. That was the problem, how to get out. She needed a spell that would magically tell her parents where she was. Of course she didn't know one; even if she did she doubted it would work from the tiny room.

"I'm doomed." She muttered to herself. She chuckled; she was starting to talk to herself. She had only been there a day; she could only imagine what she would do after a week of this. Her stomach growled at her, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the complaints of her stomach. Then something fell from her pocket.

Laura quietly picked up the stick like thing. She grinned, she still had her wand. You would think they would have taken it but they must have forgotten too. Maybe they just weren't afraid of twelve year olds. Laura twirled it between her fingers as she thought of what to do. Nothing came to her, zip. She tucked it in her robes, hoping it wouldn't be taken.

"I want my mummy." She thought. Even if it was babyish she wanted to be far away from where she was right now, she wanted to be in her own room. Laura sat there wishing she could just pop her voice into her mums head and say "I'm not in America, and I'm scarred Mum." But to Laura that was a dream, and dreams never came true. Or did they?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not in America, and I'm scarred Mom." Those words rung in Molly Weasley's head. She kept denying it; Laura had to be safe she had too. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it popped back into her head. What if Draco was lying and she was in trouble? Yet again, Laura could be fine. Molly had to tell someone, other words it would always haunt her.

Mrs. Weasley wandered into the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table, his eyes scanning over the words in the Daily Prophet.

"Ron, do you think Laura's okay?" She asked. Ron looked up from the newspaper.

"Of course mum." Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"The words "I'm not in America, and I'm scarred Mom" keep finding their way into my head." She explained.

"Mum, I think you need a nap." Ron suggested. Deciding it was a good idea Mrs. Weasley head up from her room. Before she fell asleep another phrase entered her mind. "Dead on Winter solstice."

A/N: That wasn't what you were expecting was it? (well, maybe it was..) Anyways, this is the halfway point, 5 chapters left. well, please review, because i don't have may rviews for almost 200 reads...which probably isn't much but is to me. So, recomend it to anyone you think would like it. And please check out my other stories...they're all one shots...some humor and others rather sad.


	6. A week in spain

A Malfoy named Weasley

Chapter Six, one week until the Winter Solstice

"Why the Solstice?" The standing man asked. The other man, who was sitting was annoyed.

"We went over this four times. It's the only way to kill her according to the-" He began, but was cut off.

"The prophecy. Sorry Sir." He finished for him. The sitting man twirled his wand in his hand.

"We leave tonight." He announced. The standing man was shocked.

"Nothing is ready, and." The man rambled.

"We leave at five sharp, have Bella bring the girl." He instructed.

"Lucius, please go get ready." The sitting man declared.

Laura pealed her eyes open and shivered. It had been weeks, months, and year's maybe. Laura had lost count, but she figured it was about December. She was freezing in her shorts and tank-top, but that wasn't the worst part. Laura looked down at her arms and legs. They were covered in scabs from where she had been cut. They seemed to want to torture her before they killed her.

Their was a growl, and Laura looked down at her stomach. It was empty; all she got was, nothing. Laura was loosing weight, drastically, and figured she would just die here. She was positive nobody was going to save her now. The door opened.

The door never opened unless they were just going to kick her. That had already occurred today. It wasn't one of the usual people, it was a girl.

"Get over here!" She shouted. Laura quickly stood, and walked towards the lady. She, Bella grabbed Laura's wrist and dragged her down the hall. Laura ran to keep from being dragged. Then they reached a room, which had various wizards inside.

"Who's taking her?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone. She didn't want to have to take the girl with her.

"You are Voldemort's orders." Lucius replied. She sighed as she tightened her grip on Laura's hand. A few minutes later, with a little magic they were in Spain.

It was a giant hill, with a small barn at the top. It was in the middle of no where, there was no chance any Order members could find them. It was once week until the girl was dead. If everything went to plan, Harry would want to play the hero and he too would be out of the picture. But that was if it went to plan.

* * *

"Molly, we can't find either of them." Remus Lupin admitted. It was positive that Laura wasn't in America. They had placed a charm on Laura that worked like a tracking device. Her hand on the Weasley clock was pointed to "Mortal danger". It was obvious Laura was in trouble. 

"Will you be able to find her?" Molly Weasley asked. She couldn't have her baby die, even if she wasn't really _her_ baby.

"We hope." Lupin answered. Molly began to cry, her baby had to be safe she _had _to.

"We'll do everything we can. Hopefully we can just use the spell, and we will know." Remus assured Molly. Molly stopped crying and tried to pull herself together. Then she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Laura was chained to the far wall in the barn. She was watching the others in the room plan something out. Laura thought it was probably a plan on how they were going to kill her. Or maybe they would just forget about her, and she would just rot right their. Actually that might be better then the way that they did kill her. Laura wished the week would end, even though she knew her life would end too. Maybe some how someone would find her.

Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen to tell Molly the news. Nobody was sure yet if it was good or bad. They would find out when they got there.

"Molly." Remus called. She turned and faced him.

"Yes?" Molly asked.

"We found her, Laura's in Spain." Remus informed her.

A/N: Quite cheesy I know...please let me know what you think!


	7. Rupenzal

A/N: Three more chapters left and that makes me sad...well, enjoy.

**A Malfoy Named Weasley**

Chapter 7, Rapunzel,** The Solstice**.

Laura sat in the corner, there but not there. Not eating brought her in and out of current state of mind. The water kept her from dieing though. Two of the Death eaters came and picked her up, it only took one. They took her around to the back of the barn. There was a stick, rather like a giant plank of wood.

Laura screeched as billions of possible things they could be doing entered her mind. With a flick she was silenced. She didn't have the energy to struggle as they tied her to the plank. It reminded her to a movie Hermione had showed her. The muggles had tied witches to sticks, or hung them or something of the sort.

* * *

Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, and some other order members were gathered around in a circle. They lifted their head as they heard a screech, they were going to wait another minute, but decided it best to leave right then.

"Come on." Remus whispered. They came out from behind several bushes. The group head towards the barn, not even a mile away.

* * *

"Awww, you afraid?" One of the death eaters mocked. Tears dripped down Laura's face as he spoke. She was only 12, she knew nothing, and she thought she probably never would.

One of the hooded figures seemed to be polishing a sword. One of the few men whose hoods were down smirked as he saw her staring at the sword.

"Admiring the sword, the sword that will be used to kill you?" He taunted. Laura shed more tears as the man approached her. Suddenly she could talk again, she wasn't sure who lifter the spell. She was actually rather glad she would be killed, she thought she might go insane other words.

"They'll save me." Laura whispered. Everyone chuckled; Laura just hung on that thought. Someone_ had _to come, she was Rupunzel, and a prince would come and save her because in the fairy tales nobody but the bad guys died. The man with the sword gently ran it across her cheek; it was so sharp that it still cut her, badly. She cried out in pain as the blood dripped down into her mouth.

"You thought that hurt?" Someone asked. Laura tried to shake her head no, but it was pointless. Tears were steadily falling from her eyes; she didn't need to deny it, it hurt. The man then gave her a rather deep cut on her left arm, she screeched in pain. They laughed. Again they gave her cuts, not that deep, and then they laughed and laughed. Laura was sobbing; she wanted them to end it.

"It was fun having you." The man said. He aimed the sword for her heart; he slowly pulled his arm back, and jolted it forward. Then hexes were thrown in all directions, the sword missed and was stuck in her stomach area. Her scream echoed in everyone's ears as war broke out. Rapunzel wasn't supposed to get hurt.


	8. Kight in shining Armor

Malfoy Named Weasley

Chapter 8, Knight in shinning armor

Laura was tied to the plank, a sword stuck through her stomach. She was having the time of her life, not. The pain was immense; she was having breathing problems because the pain was too much. The Order was there trying to stop the death eaters. Yet, nobody had come to fetch her yet. Then she saw Ron running towards her, he was her knight in shinning armor, she was a princess.

"Laura." He whispered. He knew he had to remove the sword before he took her to Mungo's. She was making an odd assortment of noises.

"Shhh." He said. He grabbed the handle and the sword came out. Laura cringed in pain, Ron untied her and the two disappeared.

In the few seconds it took to get there Laura had passed out, and Ron was caked in her blood. Healers rushed over after seeing the state of her. Ron wanted to stay but he returned to the battle.

"Laura, please wake up." Mrs. Weasley muttered. She had been sitting next to Laura for five days, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Mum, you need sleep. Go home for awhile; I'll come get you if she wakes up." Fred begged.

"No, I need to be here." She replied. He sighed.

"Molly, just go take a shower or nap for an hour at home." Mr. Weasley pleaded.

"Fine, just for awhile." She replied sleepily leaving the room. Once she was gone the crowed room seemed silent. Hermione was sleeping in Ron's lap, her left arm was broken but she was fine. Fred, George, Harry, Tonks, and Remus were talking in hushed voices. Ginny and her father had gone to fetch coffee for everyone.

The door opened and a healer entered. She was surprised to see so many people.

"Is Molly or Arthur Weasley here?" The healer asked.

"Right here." Arthur announced walking into the room. Ginny handed everyone a cup of coffee. The healer motioned for Arthur to follow her into the hall so he did so.

"Laura's in a very serious condition. She needs surgery, her stomach isn't healing fast enough and if we don't do something soon the stomach acids will eat her insides and she'll die. But the surgery hasn't been preformed by our doctors. So, there's a risk." She informed him. He swallowed, the information was, horrible. But he knew what had to be done; they would have to perform the surgery.

"We'll do it." He said his voice was shaky. The healer nodded.

"Then we're going to start now." She replied. She and another healer went in and the bed followed them floating. Arthur entered the room, everyone was staring at him.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"She has to have surgery." Arthur answered.

"Is she ok?" Asked a newly awakened Hermione.

"I hope." Was all he said before sitting down in an empty chair.

"I'm hungry." Laura said. Everyone turned to look ad Laura who was struggling to sit up. Mrs. Weasley (who had come back.) pushed her back down, after giving her a hug.

"I think you can wait a little while longer. The healers need to check you out." She replied. Laura sighed, she was very hungry. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room to find the healers. Harry was laughing quietly.

"You've been out for a week and the first thing you say is "I'm hungry." Harry laughed.

"Well, I could have just laid there starving to death." Laura replied. She smiled, things were getting better.

A/N: I forgot to say that I don't own Harry Potter :(

I hoped you liked it..all my reviews get cookies!


	9. Going Home

A Malfoy named Weasley

Chapter 9, Going home……

"Miss. Weasley, you seem in good condition to return home." The healer announced. Laura jumped off the bed she had been sitting on and head towards the door. The healer shook her head as she looked back over the clipboard that held Laura's information. She was letting Laura go home, but she couldn't return to Hogwarts for another week. She wasn't supposed to walk around much though because her stomach tissue was still growing back.

"Mum, I'm free to go." Laura exclaimed. Molly smiled, Laura hadn't been so happy for awhile.

"Let's get you home." Molly said. She made sure Laura was gripping her hand tightly before the two disappeared to the burrow.

* * *

"Pumpkin juice." Laura recited the password to the portrait. She walked into the Gryffindor common room biting her lip. She looked around for her best friend Lizzy. She spotted the honey hair turned in the opposite direction. Quietly she sneaked up behind her, and covered her eyes. Lizzy screamed in surprise.

"Guess who?" Laura asked. Lizzy thought a moment.

"A cereal killer?" Lizzy answered. Laura giggled a moment.

"It's the lovely." Laura started but was cut off.

"LAURA!" Lizzy yelled. The whole room turned to look at them.

"What is there something on my face?" Laura shrieked. A few people rolled their eyes and a few started muttering some curse words. Lizzy giggled and the two hugged.

"Where the heck were you?" Lizzy demanded.

"Let's go up to our room." Laura replied. The two girls ran up the stairs, leaving the people Lizzy was talking too back in the common room. Laura sat down cross legged on the bed she assumed hers, Lizzy sat opposite her.

"What were you doing?" Lizzy demanded. Laura began to tell her what happened, leaving some of the less important details out. Lizzy seemed angry and sad at the same time. She started hugging Laura and asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine I tell you, fine." Laura replied. "Now let's go get some dinner." The two set out for the great hall. Laura waved at a few people she was friends with last year.

"Let's sit over here." Lizzy said pointing near three other girls.

"Hi Laura." They said as one.

"Hi Kyra. Meg. Kali." Laura greeted the three other room mates. The three started chatting about classes and a new third year in Ravenclaw.

"Come on. Quiddtich pitch, NOW!" Laura yelled. She was very excited that she was going to get to see her first Quiddtich game when she had only been back at Hogwarts for three weeks.

"Okay were here." Lizzy said. She and Meg both walked out of the bathroom wearing red. Laura grabbed Megs hand and started sprinting down the stairs and down the halls.

"Can we walk?" Meg asked gasping for breath. Laura shook her head and sprinted ahead of the others.

"LAURA!" Lizzy yelled. Laura didn't stop as she sprinted across the grounds. Meg and Lizzy ran to catch up with Laura. They were almost there when Laura tumbled and fell, she didn't get back up. Laura was laying there screeching.

A/N: One chapter left...this one is like, REALLY really short..,sorry. But the next one is the last, and it's rather sadd...


	10. Final Goodbye

A Malfoy named Weasley

Chapter 10, Final Good bye……The final Chapter!

"Laura!" Meg yelled as she and Lizzy ran over to Laura who was bent over in the grass now sobbing. When they reached her Lizzy bent down next to her, Laura was clutching her stomach, tears covered her face.

"Get a teacher!" Lizzy commanded. Meg sprinted off in the direction of the quiddtich pitch where most people were.

"Laura. Can you stand?" Lizzy asked. Laura shook her head as Meg returned with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh dear." She whispered.

"Go get Madam Pomfery." She instructed. Meg yet again took off, only to return with an adult minutes later.

"We need to get her to Mungo's!" Madam Pomfery snapped. She flicked her wand and a floating stretcher appeared. Once Laura was on it, the adults head towards the closest fireplace. Meg and Lizzy who had been told to carry on wandered to the game, minds somewhere else.

* * *

"My baby, my baby." Mrs. Weasley kept whimpering. Laura had been whisked away by healers without a word. Now, six hours later they hadn't heard anything else. All the Weasley's were crowed in the cramped waiting room. 

"Mum, calm down I'm sure she's fine." Bill soothed patting his mothers back.

"What if she's not?" She sobbed.

"I'm sure she is." Charlie replied. The door opened and a healer entered, all eyes flashed to her.

"You can see her now." The healer announced. The Weasley's, Molly first entered then the others followed.

"Hi Mum." Laura greeted. She was lying in a bed; her face was in a twisted mess from the pain she was still in.

"Laura are you ok?" Her mother asked. Laura bit her lip.

"I might not make it." Laura said her glassy blue eyes filling with tears.

"I won't believe anything of the sort." Molly replied. Laura smiled. Bill walked over and fluffed her hair, she giggled. The rest of the Weasley's trudged in, each saying something to Laura. That's how the night passed, talking, a few games of chess, exploding snap, and a game Hermione brought called "Uno." Laura was too afraid to fall asleep from fear she would never wake up. Others fell asleep though, but someone was always awake to keep her company.

"Laura why don't you get some sleep?" Ron advised. Laura shook her head, she wouldn't. "I'll be here the whole time."

"Promise?" Laura whispered. Ron nodded.

"I pinky promise." Ron answered. Laura gripped his hand as she fell into a deep never ending sleep.

God Bless

Laura Anne Malfoy/ Weasley

Our little Malfoy, named Weasley

R.I.P.

FIN

A/N: sobs I don't want it to be over. sighs Well, i didn't want to do this, but. gets down on hands and knees PLEASE review! Reviews make the world go round, well my world. So, well thanks for all the reviews I got. cougheightcough

xoxo Meggie


End file.
